


[Comic Book Pages] What If...

by TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Book Pages, Fanart, Lilly Kane Lives, lv au week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: A Glimpse at how Graduation would have looked if Lilly had lived.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	[Comic Book Pages] What If...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a single page. It was the first LoVe AU Week entry I attempted to do so it's probably the simplest. I thought about adding to it, but life got in the way (Corona-virus sucks.) I might come back to this at some point and either make a longer comic sequence or write a short one-shot for it. Much love to His_Beautiful_Girl for checking over it and pointing out if anything needed fixing. Feel better, Twin of My Heart.


End file.
